SILENT WITNESS: COMPLETE
by deetatarant
Summary: A public enquiry bring more trouble for the team and Ianto makes a life changing decision.


**SILENT WITNESS: chapter one….**

**Standing On The Outside Looking In:**

Gwen sighed heavily and gathered her phone and purse and dumped them into her handbag. She was fed up, really fed up. It had been a mad day of running around Cardiff chasing some little toe rag of a juvenile weevil who had proven to be very fast and extremely agile. She and Ianto had been at its heels for almost two hours. It had rained heavily, her jacket was ruined and her hair was an ungainly mess. Ianto had ended up leaping over a couple of garden fences and wrecking another suit because a staffy terrier had got hold of his leg and tried to eat him. Somehow Ianto had actually managed to keep running, shaking the mutt off because it obviously wasn't in the mood to run after its dinner. Jack had finally cornered the weevil at the end of an alley behind a row of terraces and brought it down with the spray can and a large dose of sedative, still managing to look handsome and completely unruffled in the process. The journey back to the Hub had been taken in sulky silence, Gwen and Ianto frozen, wet and in his case sore. On arriving back at the Hub, Owen had jokingly bragged that Ianto obviously didn't taste that good otherwise said dog would still be on the end of his leg. Jack's glare had instantly shut the medic up when it was discovered that Ianto had to have minor surgery and 17 stitches to repair the damage to his ankle. Even so Ianto had still made Gwen a mug of hot chocolate before allowing Owen the time to fix him up because Ianto had fussed with the worry that Gwen would get hypothermia if he didn't.

Shitty days like these often made Gwen yearn for a time when she was still a beat bobby dealing with pissed up blokes on a Saturday night. That didn't last for long, much as she often found herself missing Andy she knew full well that she'd miss her Torchwood colleagues a hell of a lot more.

Gwen stood up; finally warm and relaxed enough not to have her aching legs go into cramp as soon as she moved. She glanced across to Jack's office where she knew Ianto was probably sleeping on the couch in there. Jack had been even fussier over the young Welshman than normal. Jack had days like that sometimes. It was weird the way he could swing from one extreme to the other. Sometimes Gwen wondered if Jack cared about him at all. Other times, like today, Jack behaved like he couldn't bear to have him out of his sight for a minute. She found herself wondering how Ianto coped with the inconsistency. It would have driven her mad, did drive her mad when Jack did his hot and cold thing with people. It was Ianto she felt sorry for he always took the brunt of it whichever way it went.

Gwen ambled up to Jack's office and tapped on the door before going in. Jack smiled at her from behind his desk and she returned the gesture before glancing down at a sleeping Ianto. As much as she hated to admit it the young man looked adorable in his peaceful state of drugged unawareness. She took a moment to watch his slow even breathing and bent down and brushed a gentle kiss to his head.

Jack watched this with curiosity. He had half wondered, in days gone by, if Gwen and Ianto would ever really be friends. He was always a little weary around her. Gwen's overwhelming warmth and human compassion often had him running for the archives to get away from her mother henning. Ianto did not like to be man handled. Only Jack had been allowed that concession, even then those moments were reserved for strictly private times and never during 'work'. Gwen's bubbliness and spontaneity were heart warming to Jack; it was something he truly loved about her. Gwen was as open as Ianto was closed. Perhaps that was why they were both so attractive to him, complete opposites in the same room. Gwen's compassion was overwhelming, soft, fresh and obvious. Ianto's was equally powerful in its subtlety. They fascinated him.

Gwen straightened herself up and looked back at Jack aware of the fact that he had been staring at her. That always made her blush. It was annoying really because she loved him and he always made her feel special and loved, but so did Rhys. Some days it was it was hard to go home to him though. Some days she just wanted a taste of Jack, just to see what life could be like with that enigmatic man. It was a girlish fantasy and she knew it. Just like Owen, all Jack would be interested in was sex because he led an impossible life that left no room for anything else.

"You OK?" His question startled her.

"Yes Jack. I just wanted to check on Ianto, make sure he was alright before I went home."

"Owen gave him a big dose of painkillers, but don't tell Ianto, he hates it when he gets drugged up like that." Jack explained indicating the young man with an affectionate smile. "He's a stubborn little bugger."

"Was the suit completely wrecked?"

Jack's smile widened, he'd been the one to take it off and help Ianto change into track pants and T-shirt. "Yeah, he's not happy, he liked that one."

"Only because you chose it, no doubt."

Jack's eyes sparkled for a moment. "How are things? With you and Rhys?"

Gwen paused for moment formulating her reply. "Better. Ever since he found out about what I do. He's different…..more…."

"Understanding?"

Gwen nodded.

Jack got up from his seat and went over to Ianto, adjusting the blanket that covered him and gently kissing the top of his head.

"Ianto's the same. Always there for me. He tells me when I am wrong, when I am right and when I just need to know that sometimes it is OK not to know how to fix things. He makes sure I get fed, that I get my coffee and my laundry is done. When I am sad he holds me. When I am angry he calms me down and when I feel lonely he makes sure that I am not alone."

Gwen was stunned into silence at the admission. Jack's expression became distant as he sat there by the couch his fingers in Ianto's damp hair.

"I am terrified of the day when I will lose him. Not only does he love me Gwen and I mean really love me, but also he has faith in me, trusts me and never judges me. I ask so much of him and he always gives."

Gwen knelt down in front of Jack. "He sounds just like Rhys. We're terrible to them aren't we Jack?"

He nodded.

"I always leave him standing on the outside looking in. I never tell him that I really love him back because I am afraid it will change things, make him more vulnerable than he already is."

"I think you are worried about being more vulnerable yourself. I know I was, when I first told Rhys that I would marry him I was so scared. I made such an ass of myself with Owen and couldn't understand how I felt about you and at first I did it because you were gone. Now I have two rings on my finger, best thing I ever did Jack. Rhys is looking in but he's not standing on the outside any more."

Jack gave her a mischievous grin. "What, you think I should marry Ianto?"

"Just remind him how special he is once in a while. He deserves to know. Some days I think he needs to know."

Jack looked away from her for a moment, back to Ianto. He rose to his feet and wandered back to his chair behind the cluttered desk.

"Go home, Gwen. It's late." He said gently.

Gwen straightened herself up. "I'll lock up behind me. I presume Ianto won't be going home tonight."

Jack nodded. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night Jack." She left wholly aware that that was a dismissal of sorts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Public Enquiry**

Ianto rolled over and stretched the stiffness out of his shoulders. He opened his eyes to the darkened confines of Jack's office and lay there on the couch trying to clear his head of the drug induced fogginess of his brain. He shivered feeling chilly and finally sat up fully expecting to feel nauseas, but he didn't. Ianto was relieved he hated feeling sick. A quick glance at his watch told him it was 3am. He looked out of the window across the Hub, it was black down there so he got up and peered through the hatch into Jack's bunk. Jack wasn't there. Ianto wasn't surprised Jack hardly ever stayed Hub side these days and Ianto knew that the older man had been avoiding him recently. Jack had obviously gotten bored and gone off to find some company for the night as he so often did. Ianto tried to pretend that it didn't hurt and failed miserably.

He sighed and got up deciding the best thing for him to do would be to go home so retrieving his keys and wallet from Jack's desk that's exactly what he did.

No sooner had he got in the front door his mobile rang for his attention. It was Jack. Ianto nearly rejected the call.

"_Hey, Yan where are you?"_

"I just got home." Ianto replied without enthusiasm.

"_Oh. Are you ok?"_

"Fine Jack, just wanted my own bed the couch is pretty uncomfortable."

"_Want some company?"_

Ianto found himself shaking his head. "No. I er just want to sleep Jack. I'll be back in a few hours."

"_Oh, ok, right. You sleep well."_ Ianto felt a stab of guilt at the sound of Jack's disappointment.

"Look, come over any way. I always sleep better with you."

"_Be there in ten."_

Ianto hung up and cursed himself for being weak. He went to the kitchen; Jack would want coffee when he got there. Almost exactly ten minutes later and Jack arrived, letting himself into the flat a large box gripped in his hands. He placed the box on Ianto's sofa and wandered into the kitchen with a big cheeky smile on his face. Ianto knew that smile well. It was one that spoke volumes of 'Everything is about to go to hell' and this is Jack's way of dealing with it. Before Ianto could speak he found himself gathered in a warm embrace being smothered against Jack's chest like a child by a mother who thought she'd lost him. Ianto slid his arms around Jack accepting the much-needed comfort and wondering what was wrong. Jack's fingers were in his hair and soft lips brushing little kisses against his neck. That made Ianto shiver; it was most definitely a gesture of affection rather than lust. Ianto just breathed the moment in because he needed to get everything he could out of it and Jack's hold on him tightened as if he knew.

"What's up Jack?"

"Sssshhh. Not now Yan. Just let me hold you, please."

Ianto closed his eyes and tried not to worry. This was going to be bad, he just knew it. After what felt like hours Jack grasped his shoulders and guided him gently to a distance of arms length. He looked intently into Ianto's myriad of blue eyes. They faced one another the only sound was their breathing. A deep frown knitted across Ianto's brow.

"Jack?" It came out as a tentative whisper.

Jack sighed and let his hands drop.

"We need to talk, something's happened."

"I thought so. Coffee?"

Jack nodded. "Thank you. I'll wait in the lounge."

A few minutes later and Ianto sat next to Jack on the sofa. He noticed the large box on the table and gestured.

"That's for later." Jack told him with a gentle smile.

"So what's happening?"

Jack wasn't sure where to begin. He was still processing the conversation he had had with the Minister for Defence and the Home Secretary earlier that evening whilst Ianto had been asleep.

"The government have been forced to hold a public enquiry into the destruction of Canary Wharf. Apparently a group of families of some of the victims have gathered together what they claim is enough evidence to blow UNIT's cover story to kingdom come. They want some one held accountable and they want compensation. You will be required to make a witness statement at a private interview session in a couple of weeks."

The colour drained from Ianto's already pale face and Jack instinctively reached out to him.

"I'm sorry Ianto. I insisted that you were not available to testify, but I don't think this is going to go away. If this goes badly the government could shut us down and pull the UK's membership from UNIT."

Ianto took some time to digest this.

"How can it not go badly Jack? It was a fucking disaster because Torchwood One was given free reign to do as it pleased. Yvonne Hartman and her team were a bunch of megalomaniacs. Perhaps some one should be held accountable."

Jack sighed he hadn't expected that. Ianto caught the flash of concern in his face.

"I don't mean Torchwood Three Jack or Two. Both you and Archie are on record for lodging formal protests over the way Canary Wharf was being operated. I don't know, the ones to blame are mostly the ones that died. Shit……I really couldn't face going over it all again."

Jack squeezed his knee.

"I know. I'll do what I can to protect you from it, but I am not certain I will be successful. That's not the worst of it."

Ianto felt his gut clench.

"Go on."

"Lisa Hallet's family are the ones leading the campaign. They've made a public statement; it's going to be in all the national papers tomorrow. The MOD told me that they got hold of a copy of the survivors list a while back; that too was leaked to the press. The Hallets also had Lisa's coffin exhumed and discovered the body inside it wasn't hers."

Ianto closed his eyes and slumped against the back of the couch. "Oh, God." Tears flooded down his face.

Jack put down his mug and pulled Ianto into another embrace and held his shaking body as Ianto cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yan. I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do?"

Jack gently rubbed circles over his back. "Firstly you're gonna pack some stuff and move into the Hub until this has blown over. I don't want you being harassed by journalists. Secondly, if it comes to testifying you and I will go to London and you will tell the truth about what happened. Thirdly, you're gonna have to let me take care of things for a bit. I want you safe and out of the public eye."

"That's not the problem Jack. It was me that put another body into Lisa's coffin. It was the only way I could protect her, by making her family think that they were burying her. Oh God, what have I done?" He broke down again but pulled himself away from Jack and lurched to his feet to go to the window.

"What kind of a monster am I that I could so easily do that?"

"Like you said Ianto. You were trying to keep her alive."

Ianto wasn't listening. "This is all going to come out isn't it? My shameful secrets, everyone is going to see what a terrible person I am."

Jack was there at his side straight away enfolding Ianto in his arms. "Ianto, don't believe that of yourself. You've punished yourself enough over this. You were trying to save her. I would have done the same, there is no shame in that."

"What about Annie and Dr Tanizaki?"

"Casualties of war Ianto. The same as you were, the same as Lisa and everyone else who died at T1. You did what you thought was best to help her because you loved her, no one could call you a monster for that."

Ianto wished he could believe that.

"It's going to make our work impossible if the press are hounding us every time we go out to investigate anything."

Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. "You let me worry about that."

"Do the others know?"

Jack nodded. "We had a meeting at Toshiko's flat whilst you were asleep. They know the next few weeks are going to be tough. We've had worse, but it's still going to be a pain to deal with."

Jack kissed his cheek. "Get some stuff together. We'll go back to the Hub."

He let Ianto go and the young man reluctantly went to his bedroom to pack.

**SILENT WITNESS PART 2**

**Pressing Issues**

Toshiko stood in the cue of her local newsagent, chocolate bar in one hand her purse in the other. It wasn't that Cadbury's Diary Milk was her favourite breakfast snack; she needed the caffeine, plain and simple. Last nights conversation with Jack had left her fretting and unable to sleep. She gazed about her eyes settling on the Dailies arranged on the rack beside her. Ianto's face was staring straight back at her from the front page of the 'Sun'. Tosh gawped at it for moment unable to quite believe what she was seeing and there it was again, on the front cover of the Daily Mirror and the Daily Mail. One of the headlines read, _"This man_ _buried a stranger in our daughter's coffin."_ The other was slightly more blunt, _"Torchwood Employee Hides Murder Victim in Girlfriend's Coffin."_

Tosh reached out and gathered up all three newspapers and paid for them along with her chocolate. She rushed out of the shop to her car praying that Ianto hadn't seen these yet. Ten minutes later she arrived at the Hub feeling harried and thoroughly upset, things could only go down hill from this point, she was sure.

Owen was already there when she arrived hunched over a mug of Ianto's special brew in deep conversation with Jack on the couch. Tosh dumped her bag on her desk and approached them.

"Jack?"

Both men looked up and smiled at her. Toshiko proffered the newspapers and Jack's smile instantly fell away when he saw them. He took them from Toshiko and unfolded them on the coffee table. Owen failed to hide his look of horror.

"Jesus Jack. He hasn't seen these yet has he?"

Jack shook his head. "He's still asleep in my bunk. I slipped him a sedative when we got back here early this morning." He was studying the Daily Mail.

"He's gonna lose it when he sees this." Owen commented.

Jack silently agreed.

The phone in his office started ringing and reluctantly Jack got up to answer it. Gwen came into the Hub as Jack disappeared into his office. She was breathless.

"You seen the papers?"

Tosh and Owen gestured to the pile on the table.

"It's been on Breakfast news too, BBC and ITV."

"Shit." Owen lurched to his feet. "Our lives about to become ten shades of misery over this."

Tosh glared at him. "How do you think Ianto feels right about now?"

Owen sighed.

Gwen glanced between the two of them. "Look I know Canary Wharf was a big deal, but it's not that bad is it?"

Both Tosh and Owen froze, staring at her in disbelief.

"Ok maybe it was. Perhaps you should show me the file. I presume there is one."

Owen seemed to regain his composure first. "Yeah, there is one. It mostly contains salvaged CCTV footage from T1, film footage that Susie took when we went there to help with the rescue and clean up and filmed interviews with those that survived. It's not pretty but it'll give you the idea about what happened."

"Ianto was one of the survivors then?"

"You know he was."

"Then why is news full of stories about him body swapping corpses for Lisa's funeral, I thought Jack said this was an enquiry into the activities of Yvonne Hartman and the higher ranking Torchwood officers?"

Tosh folded her arms. "Perhaps they just want some one to blame. Lisa's family that is. They are the ones funding all the legal costs, maybe all they want is someone to pay for Lisa's death."

Gwen was shaking her head. "According to the news this morning they all seem to think that she is still alive and being held captive by Ianto and Torchwood."

"You are joking?"

Gwen shook her head.

Owen stepped past her and went to her computer terminal; he brought up the appropriate file for her to study. Gwen joined him at her desk and her mobile started to ring. Gwen pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open. It was PC Andy.

"Hi Andy."

"_Hey, Gwen. Thought I'd give you a heads up. Looks like a warrant has been issued for the arrest of your colleague Ianto Jones. I've seen all the stuff on the news. I know you lot are all a bit weird but your Ianto doesn't seem the type to do those things. I mean Kidnap and murder? No way!…Anyway look I've got to go. Be careful eh?"_ He hung up.

Gwen held her phone away from her ear and gaped at it.

"Shit. Where's Ianto?"

"Jack's bunk. Why?"

She got up to her feet and ran to Jack's office. She halted when she realised that he was on the phone and yelling down it at that. Gwen waited in the doorway for Jack to end the call, which resulted in the phone being unplugged from the wall by a yank on the cable.

"Jack?"

He sank down into his chair and smiled weakly at her.

"Please tell me you are here to offer me coffee?"

Gwen looked apologetic. "The police have issued a warrant for Ianto's arrest on charges of murder and kidnapping."

"Yeah, I just heard. That was Swanson; they've tried Ianto at his flat. I've told him to stay here for the time being."

"What are you going to do? We can't hide him indefinitely."

Jack heaved out a sigh. "I can if I have to. I am not having him caught in the middle of a witch-hunt. I'm going to talk to the Home Secretary and try to get the warrant cancelled…"

The alarms went off.

"Shit! Now what?"

Jack and Gwen piled out of his office into the Hub. Tosh was working her keyboard.

"We've got rift activity, Barry Docks. It's a big spike Jack something may have come through."

"Right, Tosh, Owen and Gwen. Go check it out. Keep an eye on each other and don't take the SUV, its too easily recognised. Get what kit you need and take the van instead. Go check it out and come straight back. If there's any press out there do not engage them."

Owen was already grabbing a stack of gear. "What you think there will be?"

"I'm hoping not, but journalists have a habit of being too resourceful for my liking. I'm going to make some calls to UNIT and get some back up; I think we may need it. Just watch yourselves out there."

The others all offered reassuring smiles.

"Any news hound comes near me and I'll punch their lights out."

"That probably won't help our case much Owen, but I'd be right in line behind you." Gwen was saying as they left.

Jack stood there in the wake of their departure with a worried frown on his face.

**The Silent Witness**

_Her body was heavy, so heavy in fact he struggled to lift it with the care and reverence that in life she deserved. In any life but this one at least. Ianto had lifted her broken remains from the bloodied concrete floor, his body aching with his tears that still continued to fall relentlessly. The basement was empty of his colleagues now. Jack had sent them away and before turning his own back had coldly instructed Ianto to clean up the mess. Ianto was no longer certain how long ago that was. The first thing he had done was carry Annie up the stairs and place her on a tray in the morgue. Having wrapped her in a body bag he filled out the appropriate paperwork and left it on Owen's desk ready for the autopsy. He closed the draw on Annie's short life with sobs of guilt. He went back down the dank stairs and corridors and began to dismantle the Cyber hardware. Lisa's remains still lying on the floor. Ianto had been unable to look at her, part of him hated her, was repulsed by what had been left of her. The rest of him loved her so much that he knew he was breaking under the weight of it. It wasn't long before he was on his knees at her side dry heaving his guts up through bitter tears, feeling dead inside. So he lifted her and with great difficulty carried her to the morgue and laid her out on the metal tray. He had promised to make her human again and that was what he was going to do._

_Jack and Toshiko had remained in the Hub cleaning up the damage caused by Lisa's rampage through their control area. Tosh had kept the CCTV monitors on at her terminal as she finalised some work. She looked up from her keyboard and sucked in a horrified gasp at what she saw._

"_Jack. Come see this."_

_Jack abandoned his attempt to make coffee and joined her. He watched the screen as Ianto worked in the morgue._

"_What's he doing?"_

_Jack rested a hand on Tosh's shoulder. "Finishing what he started."_

"_Jack?"_

"_Trying to make her human again."_

_Tosh looked up at him. "Should we…..?"_

_Jack shook his head. "Leave him, he needs to do this. Let him be."_

_Tosh returned her attention to the screen and watched in fascination as Ianto carefully removed the cybernetic components from Lisa's dead body. Once done he lovingly wrapped her in a winding sheet and kissed her face before covering and wrapping her in a body bag._

_Ianto slid the draw shut and wiped at the tears on his cheeks. He promised himself never to cry again, never to speak of this again, never to love again and never to hope again. Ianto always kept his promises. Like Lisa he would become a silent witness to what she had become because he never wanted to believe that she had lost her humanity and if any one ever asked, he'd tell them that she fell at Canary Wharf, bravely fighting the monsters that had come as ghosts._

Ianto lurched into wakefulness with a whimper. He curled into the quilt on Jack's bunk and stared at the wall, feeling like his world had ended all over again.

**SILENT WITNESS Chapter three**

Ianto mechanically went through the motions of getting out of bed, showering, drying and dressing in a vague haze of numbness. Jack had come down the ladder to update him on the mornings developments and Ianto, quite frankly didn't know how to react. Part of him was angry with the Hallets for stirring up a veritable hornets nest of trouble, but part of him was just deeply sad over the whole affair. He recalled how in the days that had followed from Canary Wharf he had stolen a body from what was left of the cold storage and smuggled it into to the undertakers in Brixton in order to 'stage' her funeral. Said undertakers had been Retconned of course. The distaste at his own actions left him with a sense of revulsion. He had stood at that graveside with Lisa's parents and her sister and a dozen or so members of her family and wept for her when she was technically still alive.

Jack could see all these thoughts embedded in the expression on Ianto's pale face. Once Ianto was dressed Jack pulled him into a tight embrace and held him. They stood in the dimness of Jack's quarters in silence. Ianto had decided to do his usual and clam up, but he held on to Jack like his life depended on his physical contact to the man. Ianto's mobile ringing brought them apart and Ianto checked the caller ID before answering it. It was Martha Jones.

"_Ianto. I've been watching the news. Are you alright?"_

Ianto passed it to Jack; he was in no mood to speak. "It's Martha, Jack can you take it please?"

Jack did so and Ianto left to make himself a cup of coffee. On going to the kitchenette he discovered the abandoned newspapers on the table by the couch. He looked away from them and sighed unhappily. Ianto busied himself at the coffee machine and heard the others coming in through the roller door.

Gwen and Owen were arguing about something rather heatedly but the moment they realised Ianto was there they both shut up and looked at him apologetically.

"Coffee?"

Owen, Gwen and Tosh all nodded and Tosh came over and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Ianto, everything will be alright. You'll be safe here with Jack." She assured him quietly.

Ianto tensed up and backed out of the embrace as diplomatically as he could.

"Thanks Tosh. I'll er get the brew on." He fled feeling the overwhelming urge to bury himself somewhere.

Gwen's mobile started ringing and she pulled it out of her jacket pocket, frowning at the withheld caller ID.

"Gwen Cooper sp………" She slumped down in her chair and huffed out a sigh as she listened to the voice at the other end of the line.

"What?……..How the hell did you get this number?……No I don't have a comment to make! What?……..No!…….Don't call me again!" She hung up and swearing bitterly she turned off her phone.

"It was a bloody journalist! I can't believe it some one at the station gave them my number. Fuck! I hope they don't start harassing Rhys, I better call him!"

Ianto sighed as he listened to Gwen's half of the phone conversation when she rang Rhys from her desk phone to advise him not to talk to any one from the press if they called. The Harwoods phone line had been busy all morning with everything but business calls. Ianto came back into the Hub with a tray of coffees and offered Gwen profuse apologies for what was happening before quietly making his way to Jack's office.

Owen, Gwen and Tosh exchanged concerned looks as they watched him depart.

"Poor love, this must be so hard for him."

Owen snorted. "It stinks. I bet they'll try and hold him and the other T1 survivors accountable for what happened."

"Can they do that?" Tosh asked sipping at her coffee.

"Corporate negligence, they will sure as hell try. Personally, who ever put Hartman in charge needs to be the one locked up."

"Ianto could still face murder charges over the body in Lisa's coffin." Gwen reminded them.

Tosh glared at her. "You don't think?"

Straight away Gwen shook her head. "Of course I don't. Ianto could easily swap a body but he sure as hell wouldn't kill any one for it."

Owen wasn't so sure. "Gwen, he did all that less than a week after the most traumatic event of his life. He was desperate to save Lisa. He would've put any one down if he needed to and we all know it."

"Owen!"

"Oh come on Tosh, you saw what he was like when Lisa went rampaging around here. Look I am not blaming him. I probably would've done the same for Katie if I were in his position…….."

"Enough!"

It was Jack, shouting from the door of his office to get their attention. "If you want to discuss this at least have the decency to do it in front of Ianto and not behind his back!"

Owen got up. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry Jack. What's the plan?"

"Sorry Jack." Gwen and Tosh added simultaneously.

Jack came down the steps with his coffee in hand. "Business as usual. Two UNIT officers will be joining us this afternoon to help out so that Ianto can stay here with one of us at all times. I got the arrest warrant cancelled at least, but I don't want any of you talking to the media. Owen, you and Tosh are going to have to make statements at the enquiry as well so the four of us will be going to London, probably on Friday for a few days, which will leave you to man the fort Gwen. We'll have two more UNIT guys here whilst we are away and Martha is going to come back for a few weeks. It's not going to be ideal. Lisa's family are out for Ianto's blood because they seem to think that she is still alive so I've been advised to allow them to see her body, with that in mind we'll be taking her remains with us to London."

Owen shook his head. "Why are they doing this Jack?"

"Because they lost some one they love and they want answers, if she'd have died at Canary Wharf it would never have been an issue for us. Ianto made some mistakes and they have to be made to understand that he did it for all the right reasons. He feels bad enough as it is over Dr Tanizaki and Annie, the fact that he failed Lisa?……Well, he's still hating himself for that. He feels guilty because it was her in that machine and not him, he feels guilty for surviving full stop. I think part of him wants this out in the open."

"I don't understand." Gwen commented.

"Then ask him. Just be prepared for an answer you may not want to hear." Jack replied.

"Will he be alright Jack?" Owen asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

Jack shrugged. "Once this mess is out of the way, I'm hoping so……but this is Ianto we're talking about. He talks to me more than any of us and he still manages to never actually tell me anything."

"Where is he?" Tosh wanted to know.

"Hiding in my bunk with a copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. Leave him Tosh; right now he wants to be left alone. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

'**In The Neat Handwriting Of The Illiterate' (**George Orwell**)**

Friday came all too quickly for Ianto. He hadn't slept for nearly 48 hours and he was as cranky as he had ever been when he emerged from Jack's bunk. His gut felt like it was clenched into a tight ball and the cup of coffee he drank first thing was promptly thrown up twenty minutes later. He was eternally grateful for the anti nausea shot that Owen shoved into his backside shortly after. Lisa's body was loaded, by Owen and Tosh into the rear of the SUV and Jack drove them to London in an uncomfortable silence. Ianto had stared unhappily through the windscreen his hands tightly clasped on his lap and Tosh and Owen had sat in the back looking out of each of the windows.

The interviews were to be held at Whitehall, as was the viewing of Lisa's body by the Hallet family. Jack was quietly grateful that Ianto had removed the cybernetic components from her body the previous year so that at least she looked like Lisa, the Lisa that her family would remember anyway.

Occasionally Jack had glanced in Ianto's direction, but the young man seemed frozen in place, his gaze fixed on only God would know where and Jack was half worried that Ianto would go into shock and made a note to get Owen to check him over once they had arrived at the Hotel.

The day passed in a blur of motorways and central London traffic and Ianto barely registered the fact they had arrived at their destination. He vaguely realised he was being spoken to by some uniformed officer and pulled out his Torchwood ID as if on autopilot. His hands shook as he pocketed the card back into his jacket and he followed in Jack's footsteps down a plush carpeted corridor with Owen and Tosh close behind him. Ianto kept his eyes on his feet and froze momentarily when some one grasped his hand and held on. He glanced up, realising it was Jack who was clearly worried.

"Yan?" He whispered.

Ianto offered the faintest of smiles, which completely failed to reach his eyes.

"I'm ok." Was whispered back when it was obvious he wasn't. Jack nodded understanding that Ianto really didn't want to have to go through and relive something he had spent the last 18 months trying to forget. He gave Ianto an apologetic smile and squeezed his fingers.

"I'll be with you all the way through this OK?"

Ianto nodded not trusting himself to speak. The nausea was creeping back and Ianto was beginning to feel light headed. It was late afternoon and he hadn't eaten, probably not his wisest move as he had refused to eat at the motorway services on the way there.

The four of them stood in the corridor outside a large ornate dark wood door. Owen fidgeted from one foot to the other and Toshiko fiddled with her necklace. Jack was still and quiet, his presence beside them reassuring to his three team members. Ianto remained at his side; head bowed slightly avoiding everyone's gaze. Owen however noted the sheen of sweat over his paler than normal face. He took a gentle hold of Ianto's arm.

"There's a chair here mate, I think we should sit you down for a minute."

Jack and Owen gently steered him into a sitting position and Owen wandered off to find some one who could make his colleague a cup of sweet tea. A short while later and a hot, steaming, china cup was pressed into his grasp by Owen and Jack was crouching at his side with an encouraging smile on his face and a Danish pastry in his hand.

"No arguments, eat this and drink that. We'll be going in in a minute, you need some sugar in you." His tone was kindly and the sparkle in his eyes brought a genuine smile to Ianto's face. Jack was relieved to see the Harkness charm still worked.

"Thanks Jack." Ianto looked up. "Owen."

Owen nodded his reply. "It'll be ok Ianto."

Ianto's eyes narrowed and he suddenly felt himself snap. "No it won't be Owen. I shouldn't even have to be here." How he managed not to shout that Ianto would never know. "There was no follow up Owen. No one bothered to chase up the survivors and see that they were doing ok. I had orders from the Ministry for Defence to keep my mouth shut because of the official secrets act. No one gave a shit, it was either take a dose of Retcon or move on, and I couldn't move on Owen and I wanted to so much. I wanted to just stop and I couldn't because of Lisa……. Jack I can't do this. I want to leave…..Right now…..Please……Get me out of here."

Jack stepped back aware of the feral panic on Ianto's face as he dropped the cup to the floor and stood up. Ianto turned and started walking hurriedly away, tears streaming down his face.

"Wait here!" Jack took off after him, his coat billowing out in his wake. Tosh and Owen looked on as Jack pulled Ianto to an abrupt halt and the younger man fell into him bawling his eyes out against Jack chest. Jack immediately enfolded him in an embrace and continued to lead him away from sight.

They ended up in the men's bathroom at the far end of the corridor. Ianto eased himself away from Jack and leaned against the marble top sink, straightening out his suit.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry. I just….."

Jack grasped his shoulders. "You don't have to apologise or explain anything to me. It's me who should be apologising. It didn't even occur to me to help you so soon after Canary Wharf, you seemed so sure of yourself. I never noticed how much you were hurting….."

"I hid it well, Jack. I had to. Don't blame yourself for that. I knew damn well what I was doing. It's the fact that the people who should've cared didn't and all those families out there were left with lies and cover-ups and I was a part of that. I used the lie to my own ends…..I used you. It's Torchwood Jack, the way it seems to destroy everything it touches and half the time I wonder if we do any good at all." Ianto's gaze drifted back to the floor.

He felt Jack's hold on him tighten. "Ianto, look at me."

Reluctantly Ianto complied.

"You trust me?"

"Yes Jack." There was no hesitation and Jack was relieved for it.

"We do good Ianto. I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it and maybe even that it doesn't seem worth the effort, but we…..you make a difference. Please don't lose faith in that. UNIT, us and the Doctor; that's the only real defence this planet has and trust me it's been saved more times than I care to count. We don't always get it right and sometimes people go astray, like Yvonne Hartman. But with out us? This world would've have been ashes years ago and you and I would not be here debating it."

Ianto held Jack's imploring gaze and finally nodded. Jack touched his cheek gently.

"Don't lose your faith in us Ianto."

"I'll try not to Jack."

Jack took his hand. "Come on, lets get this shit over with so we can go home."

"Give me a minute?"

Jack hesitated.

"Please?"

"OK, I'll be waiting outside. Don't do anything stupid." Jack left the tiled room very reluctantly.

Ianto sagged to the floor and wept for Lisa, for Annie and Dr Tanizaki and the many friends he had lost and let down and all the while he cursed his own survival and his own weakness. He didn't hear the door open almost half an hour later and wasn't even aware of Jack sitting beside him holding his hand until the older man spoke.

"You've been called in. You ready for this?" His tone was gentle.

Ianto nodded and sucked a deep steadying breath.

"You'll be with me?"

Jack nodded. "I promised. I'll be with you and so will Owen and Tosh if you want them there."

Ianto smiled. "I would like that. Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome."

**Interview of Mr Ianto Jones; on the matter of the battle of Canary Wharf in 2006. Those present DCI Emelia Smith: Lord Urquart QC: General Antony Lewis MI5: Captain Jack Harkness Torchwood Three and Ianto Jones.**

**Name:**

Ianto Isaac Jones.

**D.O.B.**

17th August 1983.

**Address:**

Torchwood Three. Cardiff.

**Next Of Kin:**

Captain Jack Harkness, Commanding Officer, Torchwood Three.

**Occupation:**

Torchwood Officer; general support and head archivist; Torchwood Three.

**Legal representation:**

Refused.

**In your own words describe the events leading up to the battle of Canary Wharf as you saw them:**

Starting from when?

**Where do you think you need to start from?**

The ghosts. When the ghosts came? Jack what do you think?

_Yep, start there._

Ok, well the first thing I remember that is relevant is being called down to the sphere room when the thing was going through it's first set of testing….

**Sphere room?**

Yes, it was where the ship was being housed, though we didn't know that was what it was at the time. The ghost shifts had recently started. Everyone was very excited about it all, well mostly anyway. I was scared to be honest. Thought we were meddling with things we had no business interfering with.

**Why do you say that?**

Ghosts are dead people. I really didn't like the idea of dead people wondering around everywhere. I don't understand why everyone embraced them so readily.

**So you didn't approve?**

I didn't agree with it, but it wasn't exactly my place to……

**Did you complain?**

No, not officially. I couldn't I had no rank at T1 I was just an archivist; anything I would've said would have been laughed at or just outright ignored. I was pretty much in the minority too. My colleagues were really excited about it all.

**So you did nothing?**

I followed my orders inspector. It didn't do well not to. Yvonne didn't tolerate disloyalty.

**Yvonne?**

Hartman, head of T1.

**Did you have any contact with Ms Hartman?**

No, sir. I never actually met her in the two years I worked there. I wasn't important enough to come to her attention, for which I am grateful.

**How were you recruited?**

Is that relevant to your enquiry? I thought you were investigating the destruction of Torchwood Tower not my personnel file.

_Please, stick to your line of enquiry. Ianto isn't the one under investigation here._

**Why are you reluctant to answer the question Mr Jones?**

_Ianto, don't answer that._

**Captain Harkness!**

_Like I said inspector, stick to your line of enquiry otherwise we both walk._

**All right, tell us about that last day.**

There's not much to tell. There was some hiccup with the ghost shift. Everyone was talking about the Doctor being in the building. I just remember the fire alarms going off and the containment doors in my section sealing us in. I managed to over ride them but by then there were fires everywhere and Cybermen stomping around through out the building. I just went looking for Lisa, my girlfriend and when I found her I got her out and took her home.

**That's it?**

No, but that is all I can tell you.

_Ianto?_

I want to leave now Jack. I am not ready to continue with this today.

**Mr Jones, you cannot leave until I say so.**

I can and I will. I am not under arrest. Please Jack.

_Ok. We're leaving. We'll resume this tomorrow when Ianto is feeling more up to it._

**Excuse me?**

_You heard._

**Interview terminated…**

They had come out of the interview room at precisely the wrong moment. Ianto had walked straight into Lisa Hallet's father. The man had back pedalled a pace, raised a balled fist and punched Ianto so hard that he was slammed against the wall. He was about to hit him again when Jack got between them and held the furious man back. Angry yells ensued with Lisa's mother screaming obscenities at them through her tears of grief and finally her father had backed down embracing his wife and leading her away spitting at Ianto as they left. Ianto had curled into a ball on the floor nursing a swelling cheek and pain that went far beyond the physical. Jack and Owen hauled the young Welshman to his feet and the Torchwood colleagues left the building and went to the Hotel near St Pancras station. Ianto had clammed up, though once in the safe confines of the room he was going to share with Jack he did allow Owen to check him over.

Owen and Tosh went down to the bar to get dinner and Jack ordered room service for himself and Ianto. Ianto barely touched his food but slugged a cup of luke warm coffee before stomping off for a shower. Ianto sank down on to the bed and buried his face in his shaking hands. He had never felt so sick in all his life. He felt the bed dip beside him as Jack sat down and rested an arm over his shoulder.

Jack wasn't sure what to say to his lover. He knew words would be pretty meaningless right now, but he had to get Ianto to talk before this whole thing got out of hand. Jack was certain that the following day the interviewers wouldn't be so understanding if Ianto decided to be stubborn and not talk.

"Hey."

Ianto leaned into him. "I'm sorry Jack. I let you down in there."

Jack's arm found it's way around Ianto's narrow waist; the boy was losing weight again.

"No you didn't."

"I just want to go home."

"I know, you have to be strong and try to get through this tomorrow."

Ianto nodded and yawned. "It's going to be harder tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yes, probably."

Ianto sighed and gazed at the wall.

"You should get to bed and try to sleep. I'm going to give you a sedative to knock you out, OK?"

"Yeah. OK." Ianto was too tired to argue.

"And tomorrow you eat breakfast with me, and I mean eat because you've had nothing now for two days Ianto Jones and I don't want you to go all skinny on me. If I wanted to feel ribs I'd be dating Owen!"

Ianto dragged up a smile and obligingly swallowed the tablets Jack handed him with a glass of water.

"Shame it's not Retcon really." He muttered.

Jack froze and looked at him. "If you want Retcon Ianto……"

Ianto held his worried gaze. "Jack I'd lose you, I couldn't bare that. I just wish I could blank things out sometimes. But this is part of who I am, I have to live with it or lose it all. So I have to live with it, being with you enables me to do that."

Ianto settled himself down under the covers, resting his head on the pristine cotton pillows and closed his eyes.

"I love you Jack."

He was asleep with in seconds and Jack kissed his cheek before picking up his phone and shutting himself in the bathroom to call Gwen so as not to disturb Ianto. Even when drugged the Welshman had a habit of sleeping badly. Much to Jack's relief, all was well at the Hub and Gwen and Martha had the UNIT boys running out in the field and to Starbucks in Ianto's absence. Two hours later and Owen stuck his head round the door to discover that Jack and Ianto were sound asleep the latter tightly wrapped in the formers strong arms. Tosh took a peek too and thought they looked very cute.

**Chapter Four**

Ianto awoke with a frightened start and practically threw himself off the bed. He ran straight for the bathroom and leaned over the posh marble sink and dry heaved until his guts screamed with the pain of it. His naked torso glistened with a sheen of cold sweat and Ianto decided to get a hot shower as he knew he'd never get back to sleep. He was pulling his track pants off when Jack stepped into the room a worried frown on his face.

"Ianto?"

Ianto dropped his clothes to the floor. "I'm ok. Just thought I'd get a shower."

"Its 3am!"

"I know, but I won't be able to sleep."

Jack grinned at him in the dim light. Ianto rolled his eyes knowing exactly what THAT look was about.

"You joining me then?"

Jack didn't bother with a verbal response to the question.

Breakfast in the hotel bar was a quiet affair. Owen and Tosh found Jack and Ianto in seats that over looked the Euston Road early morning rush hour traffic. Jack greeted them with a big smile and Ianto just nodded a hello and went back to gazing out of the window. He had managed a slice of jam on toast but could feel it like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.

Jack had been unable to convince him to eat anything else, but Ianto did drink a couple of glasses of orange juice. Jack had polished off a full English breakfast, cereals and a round of toast by the time Owen and Tosh had arrived. The four of them sat in silence as the morning went on. They weren't due back at Whitehall until 11am and Ianto would be quite happy if they arrived there late anyway. Jack had watched the young man from his place opposite. Ianto had gone so quiet and Jack knew that was Ianto's way of dealing with the stress of the situation, but the fact that he had stopped eating again had him worried. When Lisa had died the previous year Ianto had gone for almost three weeks with out eating. That had resulted in him collapsing and spending four days in hospital. Jack had been furious with him back then because he felt that Ianto had let them down again, putting himself first. It had taken Gwen yelling at him to make him realise that Ianto just wasn't coping with the pain of his loss and failure. Ianto had rejected all offers of support and affection from Tosh and Gwen and gone into shut down. Owen had been the one to finally get through to the young man. Jack didn't know what had passed between them, but what ever it was Ianto had started to heal, slowly. It had been hard work for Jack, regaining Ianto's trust and trusting him in return. Jack didn't like weak people; they were a burden to the work and to others and it took him a long while to figure out that Ianto whilst being many things was never weak. The truth was he was probably the strongest member of the team on an emotional level. Ianto coped with everything from the mundane to the absolute extreme and still managed to look good in a suit whilst doing it. Jack took his strength and efficiency for granted, they all did and none of them truly realised until now just how much that hurt sometimes. Ianto had been quite right, with out Torchwood there was nothing for Ianto to live for and Jack was deeply sorry for it because out of all of them the young man deserved a better life than the one he had. Without realising he had done it Jack reached his hand across the table and grasped Ianto's fingers.

Ianto turned his head and smiled faintly at him.

"Yan, you should try to eat something else. It's going to be a long afternoon." Jack advised.

Ianto narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Not hungry."

Owen was resting his chin on his hand watching Tosh eat her cornflakes. "Jack's right mate. You're looking a bit pasty. I'm supposed to be the dead one here."

Ianto wanted to glare at the medic but he kept his gaze steadfastly on Jack, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please don't fuss. I'll be ok."

Jack shook his head. "Don't give me that look. I'm not buying it Jones. I really don't want you fainting on me this afternoon it's just too girly and will do nothing for your street cred. How's about we share a bowl of co -co pops?"

Ianto glanced skywards for a moment and vaguely heard Owen mutter something about how embarrassing that would be for the rest of them. Ianto managed a smile.

"Alright, you win, though I'd prefer Frosties!"

Jack's face lit up. "Your wish….." He wandered off in the direction of the breakfast bar.

Ianto allowed himself to be fed by Jack, much to Owen's consternation and Tosh's amusement. They all laughed about it and Jack was relieved to see some colour come back to Ianto's cheeks as they made their way in a Taxi to Whitehall. Twenty minutes after arriving Jack and Ianto were back in the interview room.

**Mr Jones would you describe the events leading up the destruction of Canary in greater detail. We are that you rescued Lisa Hallet in a partially converted state so you have nothing to hide from us, please just tell us as much as you remember.**

How do you know about Lisa?

**Torchwood Three has been under surveillance for some time now.**

What?

_What! You have no legal right to do that. We are not the ones at fault here!_

**We have been investigating the organisation for months Captain especially after your prolonged absence at the beginning of the year. There were concerns dating back from Harold Saxon's initial investigation.**

Harold Saxon? What has this got to do with him? What is going on here?

**Mr Jones can you please just answer our questions?**

I've already told you. I don't remember the details. I just know I survived and all of my friends and colleagues did not. What's to tell? Yvonne Hartman fucked up everyone paid the price for it. I don't understand the problem.

**The problem Mr Jones is that the government has over a dozen families suing for compensation.**

Bollocks you're looking for something else it's obvious. What is it?

**Mr Jones……**

_Are you? Are you looking for something else? Is it really us you are investigating? Or UNIT maybe?_

**Captain Harkness please don't make this any harder than it needs to be.**

_Is that a threat? I really don't take kindly to being threatened._

**Perhaps we should all calm down a little and please Mr Jones answer that phone of yours or switch it off!**

Ianto got to his feet and pulled his mobile out of his jacket pocket. He turned away from the others in the room noting Gwen's caller ID.

"Hi Gwen, everything alright?"

Jack was at his side in an instant watching Ianto's face grow steadily whiter as he listened to Gwen over the phone.

"Yeah……OK……No don't worry……We're fine really…..Thank you….Yes….Thank you Gwen….Look I'll talk to you soon." Ianto hung up and sagged against Jack. Jack automatically enfolded him in an embrace.

"Yan, what's happened?" Jack whispered.

"Some one threw a petrol bomb through the window of my house. I don't have a house any more." He replied. "God Jack, what else? I can't do this any more."

Jack held him more tightly and glanced over his shoulder.

"This interview is terminated."

He led Ianto out of the room closing the door on a string of loud protests and threats. Jack no longer cared he just wanted to get Ianto out of there as quickly as possible. Tosh and Owen were seated on chairs in the corridor outside the interview room. They were more than a little surprised to have Jack leading Ianto out after such a short length of time.

"We're going back to Cardiff." Jack announced and his tone left no room for discussion. Owen and Tosh were only too happy to get going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll buy you a new one."

Ianto glanced at Jack then went back to looking around the charred remains of what had once been his living room. Nothing had been salvageable, not a single item of furniture, photo or any thing that mattered. Ianto didn't much care about the house itself, but now he no longer had photographs of his late parents or pictures of him and Lisa in happier days. His fists clenched at his sides as he fought to hold back tears he didn't want Jack to see. Ianto's sense of vulnerability and loneliness deepened as he wandered through the carcass of his home. There truly was no home for him any more and once again Ianto found himself thinking about taking Retcon, at least now all evidence of his past had been conveniently erased for him, perhaps it would best that way.

"Why? Why would any one do this Jack?"

Jack sighed; he had no answers. Humans could be the cruellest of beings sometimes and after all the things Ianto had seen since joining Torchwood he still believed in the good in people. Jack often wondered how the young man managed that. Though he suspected that the blind faith in his own in his own kind had finally been shattered. Jack gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Ianto. Some times there are no answers to questions like that."

"Do you think it was some one from Lisa's family?"

Jack nodded. "I would think so. None of this is your fault Ianto."

"I know. I just want it all to be over. I need to move on Jack and I thought I had until all this started up."

"Come on. I'll take you back to the Hub."

Ianto shook his head. "I need to be alone Jack."

Jack dropped his hand. "You can be, at the Hub where it's safe."

"Safe?"

"Humour me, please. I can't protect you out here. If you want to be alone in the Hub there are plenty of places where you can vanish off to for a few hours."

Ianto hauled in a steadying breath. "Will we be going back to London?"

"No, they want more information from us they can come here to get it. Tosh Owen and Gwen are debugging the Hub and all of our security protocols have been changed. Trust me I don't think we're going to be bothered by them again, the Minister for Defence was not happy about what happened. Kinda makes a nice change to have a politician on our side. He likes you."

"We both support the same rugby team, well he thinks we do anyway. Mr Wycliffe and I have some very interesting conversations."

Jack arched his eyebrows. "Know thy enemy?"

Ianto reluctantly nodded. "More like keep your friends close and your enemies closer. After Harold Saxon gave us the run round and nearly got us shut down whilst you were away…..well lets just say I like to know who I am dealing with. Wycliffe supports what we do and I will do what I can to keep him on our side short of sleeping with him."

"You slept with me when you were hiding Lisa!"

"Jack have you met Wycliffe?"

Jack wasn't sure whether he should feel hurt or not and it took him less than a moment to realise that he was jealous of something that hadn't even happened.

Jack grinned to hide his discomfort. "So if he were cute would you sleep with him?"

Ianto shot him an exasperated look. "No Jack. Unfortunately for me I happen to be involved with some one right now who seems to think that exclusivity only goes one way." His tone was verging on vitriolic and Ianto regretted it immediately.

Jack's face dropped.

"I'm sorry Jack. Sorry."

"For speaking the truth or making me feel damn guilty?"

Ianto looked down at his feet. Jack came over and grasped his shoulders.

"Ianto? Talk to me, please."

Ianto finally met his concerned gaze. "I didn't mean….Well I did, but not how it sounded. Can we just leave and forget we had this conversation?"

Jack shook his head holding Ianto firmly in place.

"I'm not letting you leave until we've talked about this."

"There's nothing to say Jack. I want what you can't give. I don't blame you. I just need more right now, sorry."

Jack dropped his hands. "I'm the one who is sorry. I….."

Ianto's mobile started to ring and sighing Ianto pulled it out of his jacket pocket and took the call. Jack wandered over to the window and stared out across the street. A moment later Ianto was at his side.

"That was Gwen, there's been a weevil sighting in Bute Park asked if we could check it out."

Ianto gazed about the empty Hub. His colleagues were out in the field once again. Ianto was quietly relieved. He wanted to be alone to do the things he had planned to do. A week had passed since their visit to Whitehall. Jack had spent much of that time fielding calls and diverting them back to UNIT. Ianto was glad because he simply had lost the will to deal with any more of it. He spent the week obsessively tidying up the filing and cleaning the Hub determined to make his departure from Torchwood as easy on his colleagues as he could. Ianto worked in silence, offering his usual faint smiles with his amazing coffee and dry wit, his team mates none the wiser to his plans and finally the day had arrived when all four of his co-workers were out. A note, neatly written by hand was left on Jack's desk alongside his wallet, gun and Torchwood ID. Ianto took 6 Retcon tablets from the store in Jack's office, he swallowed them with a bottle of water just after locking up the tourist office behind him. Ianto walked away not having a clue where he was going to go.

_Jack,_

_I've taken Retcon 6 x level 6, just to be sure I really don't remember. Please do not come looking for me. I need to start over and this is the only way. All the reports are up to date and I've done all of the filing, including Owen's so you should be OK for a few weeks. I've left instructions with the coffee machine._

_Please look after Gwen, Owen and Tosh; they are good people. _

_I am sorry Jack. I'm just not strong enough anymore on a whole number of levels and I know you will move on as you have had to so many times before. If you ever see me again, think kindly of me but leave me alone. Save the world Jack, it's what you are good at. If you keep doing that it means everything to me. I hope one day you will understand why I have chosen to do this._

_Forgive me._

_Ianto._

_**Finis**_


End file.
